1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to an automatically opening hinge assembly for foldable devices such as portable telephones, portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional automatic hinge assemblies can automatically open a foldable mobile phone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. This kind of hinge assembly usually includes a cam and a control member. The cam has a tendency to rotate. However, the control member limits the cam to rotate. Thus, the control member has to be under a large shearing force. Accordingly, the control member needs to be made of hard and high strength material, which increases the cost. In addition, the control member easily produces noise during movement.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.